Harry Potter and Why Didn't You Tell Me
by hptwilight
Summary: Harry left the magical world in 1997, after the attack on Hogwarts. All he left was a letter to his Professor and friends. Some people believe that he was kidnapped or killed, but all he is doing is reliving his childhood although now in the year of 2007.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some Sirius fans will love me, also I want to thank my teacher for going over this story and telling my to has this first other than have a confusing first chapter. And also to J.K. Rowling for getting me reading again!!

* * *

**Summery: **Someone returns from the _dead. _Ops to much said already.

**April Fools Day or Not? **

Date: 1 April, 1997

Dumbledore was walking through rough terrain that most will say that it would kill him, if he would make one mistake. He was walking past a bush when he heard a quiet whimper and walk over to that area. He found a dog that look some what familiar if it didn't have the blood and dirt covering it.

"Sirius, is that you?" Dumbledore said quietly. The dog open his eyes slowly and turn his head to Dumbledore then the dog's eyes brighten and tried to give a happy bark but failed in pain. He then close his eyes and laid back down defiantly in pain.

"I will get you better Sirius, don't worry." With that in mind, also a certain dark messy hair boy, he called Fawkes who escort them back to Hogwarts. When they arrived, Dumbledore placed Sirius as a dog and then muttered the counter curse to change him into a human. Then, with a couple more flicks of his wand the blood and minor cuts were cleaned and covered. He was breathing regularly and sleeping. Dumbledore went to the hospital wing to talk to Madam Pomfrey and she agreed to see and treat, the so called escape convict that was actually innocent. A few days after they had came back, Sirius awaken finding himself on a bed and in a place that he did not know where he was. Then he heard something that he hadn't head for a while. Harry voice. Which was coming through the door.

"Professor, you said that he was dead. But now you say that he is alive?" During this Sirius got up and found that he was dressed well enough to go in front of his old headmaster and his godson. But to make sure that he won't make a fool of himself, he browed a robe that he thought belonged to his former headmaster.

"Well, I was shock to find a person that was what you said dead, lying on the ground in his dog form covered in blood and half dead. But I have a feeling that he will be awaking in a day or two." Said Dumbledore.

"Can I go and see him?" said Harry, a tone that made Sirius heart brake in two, for he could tell through the poor young man's voice the horrors that no one should go though. And that his disappearance did not help ether. For they thought that he was dead for almost a year. And he could tell that he and Harry had a bond, that usually a boy and father should have. And that made Sirius hate himself more than ever. He had tried to get back to London, but he couldn't for the travel drained him almost all of his magic. And he was almost dead when Dumbledore found him. A tear fell down his cheek. For Harry and Lupin, they probably had a sad ten months for him do that they thought he was dead. Sirius chose to walk over to the door and open it and say.

"Hey, Harry what with that sad face did some one die?"

"Sirius? It can't be, Lupin said when you fell into that veil. You well, err, died." Harry said putting on a face that would made James proud.

"Well to clear up the possibility of me being a Death Eater in disguised. Do you still have the two way mirror that I gave to you for Christmas last year. If I still remember correctly, the little note that I put with it said. 'This is a two way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in mine and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them we were in separate detentions.'

"Well that answers that, welcome back Sirius." Harry said, then he raise out of his seat and walk over to where Sirius was standing, and gave a comforting hug when Sirius whispered. "Don't worry Harry, I won't leave you yet, well not for a while. I had plenty of time to rethink of that worse hour of my life, next to your parents of course, but that was the pass. So lets think of the future. Won't we." Then he heard a soft sob from Harry. That when he chose to hug him closer.

"Mr. Black, as much I want you to be up and walking you are to weak to do that yet. So I am telling you to go back into that bed that Albus has allowed you to sleep in and Lay Down!" said Madam Pomfrey, that made Harry and Sirius brake up their hug and go red in embarrassment.

"Well Harry, I hope that you didn't mope around for the ten months that I was gone. But I shall talk to you latter, alright. Do that I don't want to get poisoned by the lovely healer over there." That made Harry laugh." So I will get back to bed and get better so then we could do the check up that we were never able to do. Okay." Harry nodded. Sirius turned around and headed over to the bed and laid down and pulled the lighter bed sheet over him. Madam Pomfrey came over to him mumbling 'that man will never grow up' and countless other things.

"Harry I think that is wise that you head of to the Great Hall for breakfast before Mr. Wesley, Miss. Granger and the others worry that I got you killed. Alright." said Professor Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eye. "And you can come to visit Sirius latter, after your classes and supper so the rest of a school won't think were hiding him yet again okay, for until we capture the true culprit he is still a feared man." Harry nodded and turn to leave. "Also I'm going to change the pass word to enter my chamber again.

"I think that 'the truth will be released' will be a good idea don't you." Harry nodded yet again. "Well, off you go. You still have to do items off are secrete missions and I don't want to be in line for what I heard are awful, those Bat bogey hex from Miss. Wesley, now get going." Harry was staring at Dumbledore weirdly and shook his head and left. Thinking I never want to see that side of him for a while, but what does he mean by the truth is going to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Well thanks to my first reviewer I found out that I had some big Mistakes in spelling WEASLEY. Wow that was really bad of me also the reason that chapter sounded rushed was because it was going to be a quick reason why Sirius was still alive not dead. And that why it was so off the cannon to the summery that i have post on this site so here is the full summery...

Harry left the magical world in 1997, after the attack on Hogwarts. All he left was a letter to his Professor and friends. Some people believe that he was kidnapped or killed, but all he is doing is reliving his childhood although now in the year of 2007 he 27 year old. During the past ten years he has going to a muggle Christian school and fallen in love with a orphan girl named Elizabeth Plank. But when an attack on his new school brings him back to reality; to finish what was started nearly 27 years ago, the night that his parents were killed by Voldemort.

_**Summer Night Experience of 1997**_

_Were Harry was standing by his friends and people that he would call his family laid sleeping, because it was a little after midnight. The hospital wing was finally quite and its occupants were finally asleep. Professor Dumbledore could be on his death bed from his fall off of the Astrometry tower. He was lucky that his magic saved his fall. He was unluckily their main target tonight. He was seriously poisoned during his adventure for a horcrux; in the cave by the sea. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fred and Sirius had a few injures like a few major cuts or broken bones from the attack. When Harry and Albus came back to the school, there was a death mark over it. The nights adventures took a turn for the worse. Because the mark represents that there is an attack on Hogwarts. A bad one. _

_Flash back………………………………... _

_Malfoy tried to do the death curse, but fail do that he did not truly wanted to kill Dumbledore. All it did was stun him and then before his back ups came, he did the levitating charm that lift the body of his Professor over the edge and let him fell all the way to the ground. And it knocked him to unconscious. Harry who was ether to shocked, or a frozen standing invisible statue. When Malfoy came to the tower top, he did not know. When Malfoy group came to see if the job was done, he believe that he was dead. But did not tell them the way that he did it. _

"_Draco, did you do it?" ask a mask death eater._

"_Yes, he is dead," replied Draco. _

"_Were is the body?"_

"_Not for you to know." _

_Right when they left, the spell like effect that was over Harry seemed to left. Harry stoned and frozen one of the death eaters and went for the rest. He traveled down the towers steps, and caught up to the rest of them there was fighting. He had to fight his way across to keep up with the fleeing Death Eaters when they heard that the job was supposedly done._

_Harry raced though the grounds to the gate were. When he met up with them and was shock to find his former Potions Master but now he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Snape._

"_You" Harry spat at the man._

"_Well isn't it the, so call Savior of the World, who is so much like his dead father."_

"_I am not like my father nor my mother, so get that through your head Snape."_

"_Are you sure? For you walk around like you own this place just like your father.."_

_Harry wave his wand picturing his old professor with a huge cut on his face. And it happened. A flash of light and there was a huge gash on Snape's face._

"_What the bloody hell, Potter, how dare you use one of my spells on me? I know that you used my old potion book for most of the school year. For I am the Half Blood Prince, Potter."_

"_I don't care what you are. But know that you are on the losing side Snape, and you better leave now so you can hide you dear Draco. He is a weak boy that can't kill. I won't be surprise if Dumbledore is still alive. So run like the wind." With that Harry turn on his heal and did indeed head over to the tower and hope that he was alive. Harry got there. Harry lit his wand and check to see if there was a pulse a weak one, but he was still alive._

"_Harry is that you?" said a voice that Harry was eager to hear do that he did not know how to make a stretcher nor anything else. So Harry turn to the voice._

"_Sirius I need your help."_

"_What is it? Do that I am myself not in the best shape but I have been in worse."_

"_Well if you know how to make an stretcher and how to lift an injured body carefully, that's all I need."_

"_Who is hurt?"_

"_Dumbledore, and if we don't hurry we will lose him." When Sirius heard that it was Dumbledore, he ran fast as his hurt leg could take him. When he got over to Harry was at. He made a stretcher and carefully put the body of the man who saved his life on it. Sirius and Harry took him down to the hospital wing. When they arrived there was quite a few people there already and they put Dumbledore body on one of the open beds. Harry got Madam Pomfrey because Sirius leg was hurting bad from a stray hexes that hit him during the attack. He saw Harry leading the nurse over this way probably telling her what Dumbledore condition was and maybe what he had done before. Pomfrey quickly did some minor spells to check for broken bones and cuts that Dumbledore had._

"_Potter, do you know what potion he drank. When you two were at the place where you two went."_

"_I don't what it was, but look like a emerald liquid, that had a phosphorescent glow. He said something that is more worrisome than blood and bodies and he didn't know what it was either. It could not be change either because that he did some various charms on it and all it did was glow brighter. And when we look to each other across the basin our faces had a weird green glow and even Dumbledore eyes change to a green color. I had to force feed him half way after the forth one. He wanted to stop I had to lie." Harry turn to face away from Pomfrey and Sirius and continued. "He started to shack, stammered, twitch, and spoke like he was frighten, having hallucinations. And after the eleventh or twelfth he collapsed and I had to awake him with rennervate twice. And the only way to give him water was to use the lake water which had infers in there. He was able to do the fire wall spell that saved me when I tried to get water. And he was very weak and still is pale. His voice was faint. He was slurring his words and could barely walk." _

"_Well I am sorry to say is that I will just have to give him basic potions, nothing too strong do that the potion that he taken seems something from the Dark Arts. All we can hope is that he wakes up." Stated Madam Pomfrey._

"_Let's hope that he does." said Sirius, starting to stand but Harry went over to him. _

"_I know that you are going to hate me for this Sirius, but you better stay down until you get those wounds check out." Sirius gave Harry a look that pretty much said you better watch out, and Harry did a mental note to make sure that he will. _

"_Did Mr. Potter said that you have some more injuries that need to be check out Mr. Black." _

"_Yes, he did say that I have one major cut on my leg that hurts."_

"_Potter, can you lead him to an empty bed then you will have to leave, do that there are plenty of people in here, and see that you can go help to clean up." All Harry did was nod, do that he finally had a chance to look and see just how much injuries a couple death eaters can do. He went out to the hallway and look for any one that he knows. And the first one he spotted was Professor McGonagall. _

"_Professor, is there any thing that I can do."_

"_Well, you can help me moving debris. When Albus shows up, he can probably fix the school up in no time." She said but being a teacher she saw Harry face fell when she said his name. "What is wrong Mr. Potter."_

"_Well when we came back from our adventure, we were attack by Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore is sitting in the hospital wing barely alive." said Harry quietly. _

"_Well let's hope for the best, and let's start cleaning up." McGonagall said with a hint of sadness and turn to the task that she was doing. Harry started to move stones and clean the walls or floor of what ever was on there, but he did not see Ron or Hermione anywhere. He spotted Lupin over aways working and Harry went over there. "Professor, have you seen Ron or Hermione anywhere?" _

"_Harry, how many time I have told you that I am no longer your teacher, so that means that you don't need to use 'professor'." said Lupin, scaring Harry because he doesn't know what will cause Lupin to be so anger. "But that does not mean that I am angry with you, they're both in the hospital wing with minor injures, along with Bill. He was attack from Grayback and Fred with a couple curses hit him the same time that knock him out for a while. Have you seen Sirius or Dumbledore anywhere?"_

"_Well, Sirius got hit with a curse on his leg, so he is getting healed up right now, and Professor Dumbledore is barely alive. Do that Malfoy could not do a death curse, so he levitate him off the astrometry tower and he hope that will kill him, but it didn't." _

"_Well let's hope that they both get better for we need them both, if the light wants to win this war." Said Lupin. They both kept on going, cleaning until the Minister of Magic himself came up._

"_Harry, my boy, are you able to come up to the Headmaster office so we can talk." he ask and look scary at Lupin._

"_Sure, Minister. Not a problem." Harry replied and look at Lupin for help, but all he got was a re-insuring smile. And Harry followed the Minister to Dumbledore office, and a weary McGonagall was there standing next to the desk._

"_Well Harry, it seems that people are telling me that you were with Dumbledore to a undisclosed spot," said the newly appointed Scirmgeour and as he continued. "And do that he is unable to speak we were wondering where you two went?" _

"_I am sorry to say this sir, but what happen there is going to stay undisclosed do that I will not and can't tell you, for that is between me and Dumbledore." Reply directly to his face, with out missing a beat. And thought that he saw Professor McGonagall smile for a quick sec. _

"_What do you mean that it has to remained undisclosed" said the minister._

"_If the dark side hears what we are doing, then this war will get worse." Harry said getting up._

"_Harry do you remember what I….." _

"_The answer is still no. I won't become your poster boy."_

"_But it will boost the worlds…"_

"_You can boost it by capturing the wizards and witches that are causing this mess. That is how you do it," said Harry with his voice slowly raising. "It's by organizing, hold conferences, not standing around asking me to walk around the ministry like a sitting duck for Valdemort that is what." Harry exclaim. And he easily saw the minister flinch at Valdemort name. "Don't tell me that you are scared to hear Valdemort name, for all he did is kill, what 13 people, the ghost myrtle, his father and grandparents, Meadows, my parents, Jerkins. For heaven stakes Pettigrew killed twelve on one try. Do you think that he is the one to be afraid of, no it's the Death Eaters to be afraid of." Then one of the porters broke in._

"_Well, I thought that my trainers back in the old days was bad at having us get over are fears. But the kid has a point, why be afraid of some one that actually never shows his face." The minister took that in and finally spoke. _

"_You two do have a point on a few things. But still he is the master mind of this war so we do have to be afraid of him." That made something click in Harry head, he is the only one that could vanquish Valdemort. And until Valdimort is gone, the world is going to be in danger. But why is he doing it the long way? And Harry hated this way of life, It felt that he himself is going evil. 'Leave this type of world for awhile' said his head, 'live the type of life that you are fighting for.' For once his head is right. He is not living a life that he was fighting for. He has to leave and find the stuff that will make him fight for his life and for the people he care for. But how?_

"_Harry you can leave now." Harry gave a quick nod and left. When he got to the bottom of the steps he went back to think how in the world is he going to be able to hide himself from the people that will be after him. Then all of a sudden 'The room of requirements' popped in his head. If they would had left it by now and he will be able to use it. He quickly slide through a few hidden hallways and up a few steps and found himself in front of a blank wall way and then he quickly went back and forth thinking 'I need away to disguise myself". Then the door appeared. 'Yes!.' He wrench it open and found the materials that he need to start his new life. He decided to relive his past ten years so he will be living as a seven year old muggle somewhere in London. At a orphanage. Once he found the right spell in his range to use, he decided to go and get ready. Returning to his dormitory. He packed up his stuff and then decided to write a letter to his headmaster. And use a old saying to use that transfer some of his strength to him. _

_Professor Dumbledore and friends :_

_By the time you read this, I will hopeful be long gone to a place that I will be able to live a life that I am fighting for. Don't come after me, for even writing this type of letter is very hard. I will come back when I am ready and fight for what Valdemort does not believe in; love; happiness and unity in all blood types. And in all forms of Creatures. Don't worry Headmaster, I will try to keep our mission up. So when I come back it will be time to do the final task. For you those who are mad at me for leaving. I had to go, for the pressure of this war was starting to make me fall into the dark side. And I will never join them, for I will never to do those spells more that I have to. I will be undercover, fighting along side you when you lest expect too. I have a feeling I will run it you, too. And I will help you out. Sirius, I know that you will hate me the most, do that you just got back, I want you to keep Hedwig for me. Do that it will look bad, for a muggle, carrying around a owl, won't it. I want you all, to keep fighting, don't let the public down. For people like you keep this world going. Just because the so called 'boy who lived' runs away, doesn't means that all hope is lost. Well it isn't, I have to do the hardest things possible. Even in the darkest of days, we will come through it some how. For when someone does die for our side, I will morn. But lets hope it does not happen. For now I will leave you of with these words that I found. Spero nos familiares mansuros - I hope we'll still be friends. Even the things I do may be stupid._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

_Harry got up and went down to the hospital wing, he did grab Hedwig from the owl room, and quietly entered where his friends and mentors laid. Harry started to walking down the aisle at the hospital wing, with his love ones lying on these beds and through out the castle. But Harry hated this though as much as people told him, 'It isn't your fault Harry we put ourselves into this, so don't blame yourself'. But in the end he finds a ways find a way to point it back to him. Through one way in the end. It is his task to kill Voldemort, and through that the rest of the dark side will ether come asking for forgiveness, flee the country or keep at it until they get caught. But why is Dumbledore doing this the hard way. By finding the horcrux then destroy them. And then when they all are gone go after Voldemort. Why can't Harry just kill Voldemort, then find them before the Death Eaters get to them. It would save lives! And maybe easier that pushing Harry into depression. But Harry already made up his mind. Run away, clear his mind and live a childhood that he hadn't be able to live. He doesn't care that his godfather came back from the living dead. Or that his mentor was on his death bed. He had to go, to get away from the turmoil that haunts him where ever he goes. He wanted to live a life that would make him fight for what he believes in. Unity, love, joy, and happiness. Harry finally got to were his headmaster laid breathing and alive he could tell that he was getting better. He called Hedwig down and attach the letter to her leg. Told her not to allow no one, but Dumbledore to read it. And that her new owner is Sirius. She gave a very sad light hoot. _

"_Professor. I am sorry that I have to leave this part of the life that you had started for me. But I will come back, eventually." Harry started quickly so no one will hear him. "But I when I come back. I will be ready to fight. With a reason that I want to live for not just for the better common good. For I leave you with these word for strength," placing his right hand on the old man shoulder and said. "__Addo Valeo Valiturus." There was a light glow telling that it worked. Harry also felt a little weaker. Harry turn to left, he got to the door he turn and said. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I got too." A few hundred steps and apparition. He got to London and turn to a abandoned alleyway. And said, "__Dissimulo Vulticulus."_

_A/N: There's chap. 2. Please read and __review_. **Do that I need your input people! **The next chapter will be up as soon as it can. Its called: Loss and New Way of Life.


	3. Chapter 3

CHP. 2, Loss And New Way of Life

AN- There is going to be a character found dead and Harry is adjusting to his new life as a young muggle boy.

Loss and New Way of Life 

Harry was already sleepy from his trip to London. But her had to find a orphanage to live in. So, he went to an gas station and found a map and took it. While looking at it he found one close to Grimplace, if incase he would need help, which he hope that he won't. He walk up to the steps and ran the door bell. He known that it was three in the morning and that it was starting to storm, then the door open.

"Who will call in this hour." said a plum lady some where in her late 30s early 40s.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but my parents did not show up at our box and I, I heard them saying that I in their way. So I decided to run away and hope to find people how will love me." Said in the disguise seven year old, Harry 'I think that I got that from my dad'.

"Sorry for my yelling, dear, please come in and I will get you dry, okay." She said while beckoning Harry to come in. "Stay in the entry please." and she went off to get some warm cloths and other stuff. Harry had a chance to look around and see the spot that he might live at for a while. Even thought the lights were off it look cheerful and happy. Pictures of children and adoptive parents cover the wall. And there was a cross hanging on the wall. He remembered way back when the Dursleys went to church for a while, it was okay, and Harry was happy to go to church again. Then he heard foot steps coming back. "Sorry about the wait, it was hard to find cloths that will fit you. Do that I don't have many kids around your size, As of right now." She started, "my name is Katrina Stevens, and this orphanage is called 'Hope Heart' I did not chouse the name its kind of silly if you ask me. But what is your name?" Grand the one thing that he did not think of, a name 'Charles James McCormick, sounds good' said the voice in his head. Well if that voice was Valdimort he will find me easily but he will go with it.

"My name is, Charles, Charles James McCormick."

"Well, Charles, welcome to Hope Heart, and lets get you some sleep now." she lead him to a local empty bedroom that will be his for the next nine years.

* * *

It was early morning and the residents of the hospital wing and castle were waking up from there sleep. Even professor Dumbledore was close to wake up with the help of Harry little spell that he received late last night. But little did they know that there little hero is no longer with them in the magic world, for he is now sleeping some were in London. The first person to wake was Hermione how was placed across the hall from the Professor Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing. And she saw Hedwig on the Professor headboard.

"Hedwig what are you doing in here." Hermione slowly getting up.

"What time is it." mumble Ron how was is a bed next to Hermione.

"Six thirty I do believe." responded Hermione.

"I'm going back to sleep then."

"Don't because I have a feeling that there is something going on here do that Hedwig is in here."

"Maybe Harry had something to say and he wrote it down and gave it to Hedwig so that only the person he what to read could read it."

"Ronald don't be silly, if Harry wanted to tell us something he would come down here and told us."

"And the only way to know is to go over there and see."

"Fine, then lets go and see." Then both of them went over there and try to look at the letter, but Hedwig was so protective of the letter and didn't let them touch it. She was hooting and making so much noise that they were lucky that she did not wake the hole hall.

"Hedwig, be quit do that we don't want to wake up the hole hall do will we girl." Hermione said trying to quit the owl.

"Hermione, I think that was should give it a rest. If Harry or however wrote the letter doesn't want us to read that letter."

"That is the most logical answer I ever heard out of your mouth, Mr. Weasley." said Professor McGonagall. "For I was walking around the castle seeing if we miss anything, for your sister is still unaccounted for yet. And heard noises coming out of this, vary hall."

"Sorry ma'am but we just wondering why Harry owl is in here. That is all." replied both Ron and Hermione.

"We will just have to wait until Albus is up, then we will see." Seeing the confusion on their faces she continued, "because it is address to him." They nodded in acknowledgement. Then she turn and left.

"I hope were ever those two are all right." said Ron.

"Me two." they turn and fall asleep only to awake a hour latter by Sirius.

"Ew. Dog slobber. Sirius stop." But the dog keep bothering them until they wake.

"Fine, were up" said the teens and then Sirius change back into his human form.

"McGonagall was just in here and said something about. **Harry. Is. No. Where. To. Be. Found!**" Sirius shouted.

"_What! _He was just here last night, we all saw him." stated Ron.

"That will explain Hedwig. And the letter on her leg." said Hermione quietly, the boys look at her dumb founded. "Lets hope that I am wrong." Then they heard Hedwig give a small hoot. And they turn around seeing the Headmaster waking slowly.

"I should get Palfrey, if incase there are some side effects. You two watch him, okay." said Sirius and turn to get the healer. They went over to watch there beloved Headmaster awake, and luckily it was a peacefully waking. Hermione could tell that he was groggy so she handed his glasses.

"Here are your glasses Professor."

"Thank you Miss. Granger, now can any one tell me what happen after Mr. Malfloy try to kill me."

"_What!_ Draco try to…kill, You, Professor."

"Well, that is what Harry said after brought you here to the hospital wing. He said something about some green liquid you drank in the cave. And when I caught up to him and you, your unconsise body was laying by the base of the astrometry tower." said Sirius

"That will mach up with what Harry said to me last night. Some thing along the lines of Malfly tried to kill you but that did not work. So he levitate you over the wall tower to what he hope, your death." said Lupin who was behind Sirius. "And, Minerva said that Harry's owl has a letter for you." Gesturing to the owl above the Headmasters head. Dumbledore reach for the letter and untied it. He unrolled it and spoke:

Professor Dumbledore and friends :

By the time you read this, I will hopeful be long gone to a place that I will be able to live a life that I am fighting for. _Don't come after me_, for even writing this type of letter is very hard. When I come back I will be ready and fight for what Valdemort does not believe in, love happiness and unity in all blood type. And in all forms of creatures. Don't worry headmaster, I will try to keep our mission up. So when I come back it will be time to do the final task. For those who are mad at me for leaving, I had to go, for the pressure of this war was starting to make me fall in to the dark side. And I will never join them, for I will never to do those spells more that I have to. I will be, undercover, fighting along side you when you lest expect me too. I have a feeling I will run it you, too. And I will help you out too when you need it.

Sirius, I know that you will hate me the most because you just got back, I want you to keep Hedwig for me. Do that it will look bad, for a muggle, carrying around a owl, won't it.

I want you all, to keep fighting, don't let the public down. For people like you keep this world going. Just because the so called 'boy who lived' runs away, doesn't means that all hope is lost. Well it isn't, I have to do the hardest things possible. Even in the darkest of days, we will come through it some how. For when someone does die for our side, I will morn. But lets hope it does not happen. For now I will leave you of with these words that I found. Spero nos familiares mansuros - I hope we'll still be friends. Even the things I do may be stupid.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter.

After the headmaster read this letter the whole room fell silent. For the boy who they saw grow up these past five and a half years, just ran away to who knows where. For no apparent reason. Why? To find a cause to fight for.

"We have to go after him." Said Mrs. Weasley slowly. "We can't just let him go in to a world that is war bound, and hope for the best."

"Molly, much as I want to agree with you we can't. For if we try to find him it will only delay his return. He will proubly will help us fight in his own little way. I know that he was a son to you just as much as he was like a grandson to me. But we can't go after him."

"But you don't understand he is in danger out there we can't just leave him!"

"Molly, he face Valdimort how many time and live to tell the tale. The last I know was five times. He can and will survive." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"So what, he is safer will he is around us. To help to keep him safe."

"That is what cause him to run. Us making sure that he had people around him 24/7 that he could not run around free and act like a teenager should live like. Not cage in and surrounded with and army to protect him."

"But he does not have someone to back him up if he gets in to trouble though."

"He knows how to communicate with us if he needs to….."

"What if he gets his wand taken away before he can call for help."

"He won't get into that type of trouble if he is trying to lay low and relive his life, Molly. And if he is fighting for us undercover. He will try to find a way so that won't happen."

"But he said for himself that trouble finds him not the other way around, Albus."

"I know that. It will be hard for us to face that he not in the same room with us but he still fighting along side us in undercover type that we need dearly. And actually, Sirius has the true final say in this." Dumbledore said turning his head to Sirius, who look sadden.

"Molly, I agree with him. We can't go after for it was us that push him away. Much as I want to, I can't. For I was pretty much I that same predicament and I hate it. We have to let him go for he is almost of age in this world and as long he doesn't draw attention to himself he will be fine" Sirius said heart drawn.

"You two don't understand do that you never had children." Molly said in frustration.

"Actually I did, I had one a daughter. Her mother kept her in quiet about who her father was for the longest time. But when she found out that I was her dad, she talked to me more. She was brave and even went agenst Valdimort once and got seriously injured that cause her to die after she gave birth a few years ago." Said Dumbledore sadly, just as Miss. McGonagall walking in with a stretcher that had a white sheet covering the body.

"Molly, Arthur, I am sorry to tell you this but, Ginny is dead." she said sadly and strait to the point. "But she did not leave this world with out a fight. The room that I found her body in was a total disaster." Then the room went to crying for there friend, former student and sister or daughter. But some unusual people comfort each other like Lupin and Tokens, and Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry woke to someone knocking on his door. First he didn't know were he was then the events of last night come crashing down on him. And now he lays in a orphanage a couple blocks away from Grimplace, the outskirts of London.

"I'm up" said a groggy boy voice that was Harry.

"I know that its early but I am wondering if you want to go to church." said Katrina.

"What time does it start."

"The orphanage goes to the late service which starts at 10:30. And the time is now 8:30." Stated the keeper.

"I will go, but what should I wear?" Said Harry. Who had a busy morning, he went to church for the first time in ten years and got use to doing things that muggles do.

* * *

A/N please read and **review**,I need impute people! And this is the way that I will get L/T and R/Her. Together**. **


	4. Chapter 4 relization

**once agion i never was good at spelling and gramer. So dont bug me about. that and also i don't own harry potter. im just a bord fan just twiking a few things that i did not agree with Auther.**

* * *

**Realization **

**A week has gone by since the attack on Hogwarts and the school is getting ready to go home. For, hopefully, the summer. The school will only reopen if Valdimort won't get to strong when the news of Harry's runaway gets to him. Everyone has recovered from the attack on Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was release a few days ago from Madam Palfreys' care. Harry has yet to return which was starting to worry people a little do that some of the attacks were getting bad but not to bad. Everyone, the school, was stock to hear that thee Harry Potter was gone to somewhere, that even the Headmaster dose not know. But it was the day for Ginny funeral and the last day for school. She will be buried in a little cemetery a few blocks from The Burrow. While the students head down to the train station, Ron and Hermione head to the headmasters office to use the fireplace other than using the train ride to London. When they got to the Headmasters office the only people there were Albus, Mr. Wesley and Mad-Eye who were talking quietly to each other. **

"**Miss. Granger and Mr. Wesley please be welcome to finish coming through the door frame." said Albus with a sad twinkle in his eye do that he was trying to get his favorite students to cheer up with one of his old jokes but it didn't work. **

"**Good morning; Head Master and Mad- Eye Moody and Mr. Wesley." Said the red eyed Hermione. Ron didn't say anything do that, A) he was too tired. B) and was still was getting that his little sister is dead.**

"**Hello Hermione, you know that you can call me Arthur do that you are basically family." Mr. Wesley said with a sad smile, and got up to go over to Hermione and put her in to a fatherly hug. Ron just stood there until his father called him over to join the hug. And they stood there for a few minutes until they pulled apart. **

"**I think that we are ready to go now." Mr. Wesley said. "Ron you can go first then Hermione. I will go last." One by one they left though the fireplace. Just before Mr. Wesley left.**

"**Arthur I am truly sorry for your lost. And that I won't be able to attend the funeral, do that I am still recovering." said the headmaster. **

"**Thank you Albus. And get well soon." and with the shout of the Burrow, Arthur was gone.**

"**Albus, I have to tell you something." said Moody. **

"**And what will that be Moody."**

"**I could have stop Harry from leaving. That is what." **

"**Mad-eye, anyone could have stop that boy, you know that. But I have a felling that he was going to leave anyway. After that mistake I did last year. And he needs a break anyway."**

"**He could be gone forever, Albus. He could leave us to fight this war. And all you are going to do is sit here and do nothing!"**

"**Harry has to fight his own battle and he could not be in this position if it was not for my mistake of not telling him why he is being chase around by Tom."**

"**Well, Harry is more powerful than what we thought he was."**

"**Why is that?" Albus ask with a curios twinkle in his eye. **

"**He basically healed you with wand less magic."**

"**Do you know what saying he use?" **

"**We will have to go inside my head to see. For I did not move from where I was." Albus got up and with help with a cane went over to his cabinet and pulled out his old pensieve. And then came back with the miniature pensieve sat it on his desk and tap it twice with his wand to enlarged it to its usual form. While Albus was doing that Mad-eye got the memory out of his head. And then put it into the pensieve. Mad- Eye went first to make sure Dumbledore didn't harm himself when he came in. **

They were standing in a dark corner of the Hospital wing that over looked the patents who where laying there do to the attack. Dumbledore bed was in the middle left with Hermione on the other side of the aisle, Ron was on the right of her and Sirius a few beds down. They quickly got down to were the Dumbledore laid and waited for Harry come and do the spell. It didn't take long for him to come with his trustful owl on his shoulder to give him the feel of a great wizard that had a hard life so far. He quickly told his owl to not have anyone but the Headmaster to open the letter. And that her new owner is Sirius and she gave an sad hoot to confer that she understood.

"Professor. I am sorry that I have to leave this part of the life that you had started for me. But I will come back, eventually." Harry started quietly so no one will hear him. "But I when I come back. I will be ready to fight. With a reason that I want to live for not just for the better common good. For I leave you with these word for strength," placing his right hand on the old man shoulder and said. "Addo Valeo Valiturus." There was a light glow telling that it worked. Harry also looked a little weaker. Harry turn to left, he got to the door he turn and said. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I got too." And that was the end of the memory.

**They landed back to were they were standing and they sat down both lost for words. For Harry was the greatest wizard ever to be born do that spell was last to use was Merlin himself. For others had tried it but they ether had fail or got themselves killed. He always showed power, but they just thought it was luck. Never thought it was pure power. But now he was lost to them and not wanted to be found unless necessary. But Mad-Eye was first to speak.**

"**He vary powerful Albus. Probably greater than Merlin himself."**

"**I think that he is an incarnated version of Merlin himself." **

"**What do you mean Albus?"**

"**Past lives."**

"**So your saying that Harry was Merlin in a past life."**

"**Yes and that he developed into what he is today, a powerful wizard and he doesn't know it."**

"**But why did we see it until now?"**

"**He only showed his power unless he need it. Just like Merlin did do that he wish that he did not want that power. But force to use it. Harry has shown how strong he is, but we just did not relies it."**

"**And know the power goes unleash in the world."**

"**Knowing Harry he will teach himself eventually. And when he comes back we will teach him." **

"**But it seem like he won't come back for a while." **

"**Remember the letter he is living a life that he wants to live a happy life to a point that he has the way to come back and fight with power that no of us have. Great power. And knowing him we will see some form of him sooner than we think."**

**

* * *

**

**Curtain closes and lights go black. Sorry we were reading plays for the longest time in modern lit. That is thee end of chapter 5 and I wasn't really planning for this chapter to be long, so those who like long chapters, wait for a few chapters, then those should be long enough for you. Please read and review. Also what is up with Dumbledore and knowing to much for his own good? Please tell me what you think.!! **


	5. Chapter 5 Foe and Friend

**Foe and Friend**

**Harry goes back to school and meets… well I am not giving away my chapter so read it and tell me, by reviewing, what you think. **

* * *

Foe and Friend

Inside Harry's dream…

Harry was standing in the doorway of Grimmauld down stairs doorway and heard two screams of "daddy!" And before he could help himself, he swept up two 17-mouth babies and said.

"How are my two little munchies doing?"

"Goody do that daddy back."

"Harry. I'm glad that your okay." said a voice.

"Trust me …"

BUZZ

"Darn you alarm clock." That was an interesting dream that you interrupted. I wonder if that is me in the future.

"Charles, are you up." said Katrina, the sweet middle-aged lady that Harry has already started to love as a grandmother or as a older mother do that here age is 43, he found out do that her birthday was on the day after Harry came to Hope Heart.

"Yeah I'm up."

"We will need to be on the road in an hour, to get to the school on time, to finish up those placement tests."

"Okay." Harry was going to a muggle school called St. Paul's of London. He quickly changed his into the school uniform and freshened up. And went into the food hall. There were a total of twelve kids here including him but they were a good group he was a good friends with a fellow name William, who rather use his middle name instead do of the popularity of his first name.

"Cody, which professors should I ask for when I get placed?"

"The good ones of course. Also they are called teachers not professors do that is what they are do to be called in the Bible."

"Oh, sorry"

"No problem mate you got a lot to learn up on." they ate in silence. The group except Harry caught the morning bus and rode to school. Do that Harry did not need to be there until 8:30 to finish the exams. They got ready and left in silence. The ride to school would of usually take five minutes but do to rush hour it took fifteen minutes but they got there with five minutes to spare do to the good luck with the traffic lights. And the office, Harry was directed to the spare room that was use to for numerous things, and finish up his final test grammar. After thirty minutes, Harry finished his test with a few wrong answerers so he will be place in the grade that he wanted to be place in. And walked out of the room and gave to the woman up in front.

"Please take a seat by Miss. Katrina and we will be with you shortly."

"Okay." it did not take long before they were called back and learned that 'Charles' will be place in first grade and if his grades are good he will be going onto second grade with the rest of his fellow kids that are his 'age'. do that the kids where on recess, the women whose name was Sara led Harry out to the playground for elementary grade kids and wish Harry good luck on doing well in school. He found a pair of swings that weren't in use and started to swinging on them, unknown to the danger that might fall on him. While swinging he thought about the future when he will go back, to the world that he fell in love with, the magic world, and so forth. Until some voices brought him back to earth sadly with a fall.

"Ouch what did you do that for." said Harry getting up.

"Well it seems that the new boy needs to learn where and where not to go. Right boys." said a boy that was around fourth grade area even high if he failed a grade or two.

"Yeah lets bet him up then lets ah tell him where to go." said a person that reminded him a lot of Goyle. But a voice kept them from doing what they where going to do.

'LEAVE him alone Trevor." said a girls voice. She had Hermione like hair, with a reddish tint to it, only neater. And Sirius like eyes and McGonagall tone.

"Oh. What is a icky first grader going to do to me."

"This." and before you can count to two. Trevor was on the ground so fast and swearing out loud. "and I can kick you in your groin if you don't leave before I count to five. One, two, three, four." but she didn't need to say five so that they were long gone Then turning to Harry. "Are you okay that did look like a hard fall. my name is Elizabeth Plank, and are you the new kid, Charles."

"Yeah, I'm okay but how did you know my name."

"It was on the morning announcements, that how I know."

"Oh, I didn't hear them that is why." and the rest of the school year went by. Harry learned that Liz, her full name was Elizabeth Angel Plank, was also a orphan live at a orphanage four miles from his. And that she likes it there. She had know clue who it was other than the little box that she could open an locket and note saying that 'time will tell.' in elegant script on weird paper.

And that she loves self defense which comes in handy in a big 'dangers' city that she lives in. Only if she knew the half of it. Like there is a other world, in turmoil and that the guy she knows as Charles is real a 16 year old Harry Potter who ran away, to relive his childhood and that he is a wizard. Will she freak out then. And then that note stuck out 'only time will tell.'

* * *

A.N. Well that is chapter four for you. Chapter five is on its way. I had so far 576 reads and 2 reviews. As much as I don't like reviewing myself except if it's a really good read. I ask you my readers to at less have one review a chapter. So someone plz review.


	6. Chapter 6 trip to the ally

**_Trip to the Alley_**

_It is getting close to Harry's seventeenth birthday. He told Miss. Stevens that he is going into town and look around. She ask him to take someone along with him but Harry said no that he had been living on the streets and he can keep himself safe. Once Harry got everything that he needed, like his wand and some gallons, he life for the ally. He quickly walk down the road to a hidden nook and quickly disappartion to a few blocks away from the Leaky Calderon. He walked there and went up to the bar and ask for a Butterbeer._

_"Is it a little risky for you to be out by yourself, young lad. With a war going on." said the bar tender._

_"Actually sir, I have been learning magic for a long time, sir. How bad is the war now." Harry said when Tom handed him a butter beer._

_"It getting bad now do that Harry Potter disappeared a month ago. More attacks on muggles now those poor people don't know what is happening. Excuse me I have a customer."_

_Harry turned to see who came in and was shocked to see all the Weasleys except Ginny. Also Hermione and Mad-Eye come in from the ally. Right away Mad-Eye, eye went rolling around looking for people who could cause trouble. Harry could feel it on him and he hope that he wont be discover right away. And he didn't. They sat down in a corner booth and Tom went to get their orders. Harry relies that they were tired and sad looking he could figure that it was because of him or maybe something else? He will find out._

_There was a newspaper lying a few feet away and he pick it up and found a list of name of people who were killed in the last month by death eater attacks. And he found a name that he hoped that he wont want to find on the list._

Ginny Weasley

_That stab a hole in his heart like nothing could a young girl that he had fallen in love with, dead. By a death eater. Harry quickly close the paper and set it next to him and called Tom and pay for his drink and when to said that he had paid to much. Harry said to use it to pay some of the red head family bill and walked out the back. He quickly tap the set of bricks and walked into Diagon ally wizard version of a ally mall. And Harry walked to the nearest book store and into Advanced Magic section. He found a few books that he wanted and went up and pay for them._

_"Advanced magic, aren't you a little young for that boy?" replied the store keeper._

_"No its for my older sister she want to become and auror so I went to get her these book that I saw he looking at." Charles said._

_"Well," reply the store keeper handing back the change." We need more of those in these times wish her luck for me."_

_"I will." then there was a scream out side._

_"Stay Here!" and the keeper went outside and Harry shrank the books and put them in his pocket and ran outside will drawing out his wand and going the fight._

_'Expecto Patronum' he thought in his head and his stag was standing in front of him. "Get help." and then he picture the Wesley in his head and the stag bow and then took of knocking over a few death eaters._

_"Well lookey here a small boy with out his mommy where is your mommy little boy. Probably dead!" Bellatrix said with her usual evil laughter._

_"Came here alone," Charlie said out loud but in he said in his head. 'Bellatrix hoping that you will come so that we finish our fight'._

_"You are a brave boy that your parents gave you that wand."_

_"They thought that Voldemort might try to do something soon with Harry Potter missing."_

_"They were right he is trying to cause so much trouble so that the ministry will fall and so will Potter when he comes back."_

_" The ministry may fall but not Harry."_

_"Crucio!"_

_'protego!' the shield block the curse and it rebound back at Bellatrix. And she was shock._

_"HA the little boy knows how to play how sweet."_

_"Just say, I learn from the best." Harry knew that she probably attack hard and she did._

_"Expelliarmus, Crucio, Avada Kedavra." Harry put a shield up and rolled to escape the killing curse. And then put a stunner and a smoke screen up to escape before he risk exposing himself. And it worked. Bellatrix was lying on the ground stunned._

_"Good job, young man." said a gruffly voice behind him as Harry quickly turn around his wand in his hand. It was Mad-Eye Moody. "she is a hard one to capture, I'm sure your godfather will be happy to see that his would be killer be behind bars. Also thanks for the heads up." Moody said as he put an arm around him his magical eye swiveling around. "I won't bust you out. Dumbledore had to tight of reigns on you I wasn't surprise that you have left already. Just contact us if you are in trouble and keep up the good work." pointing at the stun Bellatrix," and good luck." With that Harry started to work his way out of the ally, slightly confused at the way Moody talked to him but ever one had there rights to a soft side. Stunning and shielding his way out of the ally and helping a few others. Harry got his way out of the ally unscratched._

_Halfway out of the ally that lead to the Leaky Caldron he ran into the last person that he suspected to see in this part of the town of London, Elizabeth._

_"Charles what are you doing here?"_

_"Just looking around at the shops that all." replied Harry/Charles, "what about you."_

_"Martial arts class." waving her hands at her cloths_

_"Oh, will I better get going before Miss. Stevens starts looking for me."_

_"Yeah she you around." said Elizabeth kind of withdrawn, "Bye"_

_"Bye." Harry said quickly and left to the deserted ally quickly for any one and apparition to Ottery St. Catchpole Devon to find Ginny resting place._

_Harry soon found it and place a few flowers on it and bend down on his knees and whispered_

_"Gin I am so sorry that I could not be there to help and further more that I was not their to save your life and that my departed from the magical world had mad it harder on your family to move on._

_Please watch over your family to keep them save and say hello to my parents. Please. I'm sorry that I...couldn't be there." A tear fell from Harry face and landed on the grave as the winds pick up lightly and I the winds could speak it would have said._

_'I forgive you Harry.'_

_Harry got up and headed home, well to his orphanage home. When he landed a block or so away his brain was swimming with the information that he got today, Ginny dead, Mad-Eye agrees with me, Voldemort is on a rampage. That he almost ran into a Couple that was walking ahead of him if he didn't hear there familiar voices, Tonks and Lupin._

_"What are we going to do we can't have children in the first place because of your 'condition' plus being in the middle of a war."_

_"Will figure something out love." said Lupin put an arm around Tonks waist. Luckily for Harry the side walk that lead to the orphanage came up so that he didn't screw up the privet moment between the couple. But there information just added to his swarming head that was filed with to munch info. But when he got to the door he look around to see them looking at him scared that they just talk about something that they should have not said. But he gave them a wave that would have said. 'don't worry I won't tell anyone.' and went though the door. Latter that night when Harry fell asleep his dreams where filled with that days information that he learned and also with a pretty Brunette whose name is Elizabeth._

_******* I was going to end the chapter there but I decided to put this here_

_So that there will be less confusion in the latter chapters*******_

_LATER THAT NIGHT AT GRIMMAULD PLACE._

_The majority of the orders members where came downstairs in the kitchen talking about the attack that happen earlier that day at the ally._

_"Does anyone know who stunned Bellatrix today." stated Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_"Actually I do," stated Mad-Eye, "Harry was in the ally today and probably paid most of the bill for are food today, well getting back to the point, he was probably in the bookshop get a few books when the attack started and ran outside sent his patroness and started his duel with Bellatrix and won, and from what I saw he pretty munch did a couple shields charms and a two stunners," mad-eye continued thinking, "and a smoke screen stimulants with one last stunner. And when the smoke was going she was lying on the ground stun. Also he did it all without speaking." mad-eye finish to a stun and quiet crowd. Of course Sirius was the first one to speak._

_"Yeah! That is my godson he finally got his revenge for my almost death! Watch out Voldemort Harry is one hell of a wizard!" Sirius exclaimed encoring the shake that went through the crowd when he said Voldemort's name. The only one that laugh was Mad-Eye._

_"I knew that who will be happy." said Mad-eye "I even said that to him."_

_"How come that we did not see him." said Hermione in a quiet voice._

_"He had a vary complexes and I mean a complex physical charm that probably last a good ten years but will lighten his natural hair color though."_

_"Are you talking about the Dissimulo Vulticulus charm." said Dumbledore._

_"I think so Albus do that I have never seen it before, well until today." Mad-Eye replied._

_"Isn't that charm level eight magic sir." Sirius replied._

_"Yes." Dumbledore said. And the only reply that they got was a few wissles and silance." well do that it is growing late anyone have any other annocments." And two hand slowly rose._

_"Yes miss. Tonks and Granger."_

_"Were pregnant." and the only noise heard was Mrs. Weasley feather quill drop._

_***********************************************_

_**1786** words in this chapter and sorry about not updating this story in a vary long time but please People leave a review in that little box below here and tell me if I am doing a good job. Just giving you a heads up the will be a jump of about three year to the year 2000. Do that all the interesting things start to happen._


End file.
